The Getaway
by Laylinka
Summary: Valentina is sick of living life as a carnie and Tony offers to take her away. Anton believes Tony can't be trusted, but Val is pulled closer to him by his sheer confidence and charm. Is he really the shark Anton believes him to be?
1. Chapter 1

Started: May 2012

Finished: June 2012

He stood in front of a mirror assembling a costume that would underline his charisma and attract the most attention. He settled for dark pants, an off white poet's shirt and a ballerina tutu. "My dad says you should work," Valentina began. "Help focus your mind. I don't know. It might bring your memory back. Ah, here we are. Try this." She threw him a hat with a long feather sticking out. "You can help upfront; sell tickets or something like that.

He put it on and finished his ensemble off with a white long nose Mardi Gras mask that covered up his face considerably. "What do you think?"

"Mmmhmm," she smiled and nodded in approval. He extended his hand out to her. She took it thoroughly charmed. He pulled her up and started dancing with her to the old circus type theatrical music. "So," she commented looking into his blue eyes outlined by the mask. "Aren't you the mystery? Not even a memory of who you are."

"It's so strange. It's a complete blank. You know?"

"What can I call you? Do you at least have a name you prefer to be called?"

"Ah, mmm." He thought. "You can call me….Jack."

"Jack," she repeated.

"Yes love?" She smiled brightly.

Anton shows up and ruins the moment looking at the two surprised and confused. She never danced with me like that, he thought. They looked up at him and he quickly left.

Just when the crew thought that they weren't going to get any customers and that they were done for the night, Jack surprised them brought a small crowd up to the Imaginarium. He introduced the Doctor impressively. Unfortunately, the Doctor fell down drunk. Valentina came quickly to his side.

"This man is drunk, dead drunk," one of the ladies in the audience said.

"That's disgraceful," another one added.

"He's not drunk." Valentina protested. "He's got a bad cold."

"He's got a bad cold," Jack repeated to her assistance. "And you know what, despite that he still went on for you, you know?" He stumbled for words at how to make this situation work and continued with; "That he still went on at considerable risk for his health and I think that is worthy of a round of applause."

"We want our money back," the ladies in the audience said.

In the heat of the moment Jack thought quickly. Leaning into the audience he said; "Well, alright listen. I understand. To tell you the truth, the Doctor's daughter right? She looks pretty but she ain't. She's pretty sick. She needs surgery. So we're trying to scrounge up all we can get you know? Otherwise she's gonna- that's what all this is about is to try and get money for her. Do you understand? I mean- well how about this? We'll give you a free ticket, no; we'll give you 2 free tickets if you buy another one at half price, aye?"

"This offer is only available today," Valentina assisted and went back stage.

"What?" She asked Anton who was giving her a disapproving look.

"Nothing," he answered. She walked off. "This offer is only available today," he mocked.

They poured out all the money they made that night. "He took all that?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Valentina said. Have you ever seen so much?"

"Yeah that is what lying through your teeth can get ya aye?" Anton sneered. Valentina looked up at him surprised upset that he would say such a thing about someone that only wanted to help them.

"Maybe with him you could get out of this dump," he suggested bitterly. "Go find your ideal home." Anton stormed off.

"Anton…" Valentina began softly.

Jack had found an article of himself in the current newspaper and his memories all came back to him. The money and fame where all under the facade of charity. His real name was Anthony Shepherd and he was a liar on a colossal scale. He sat outside in the cool London air as the newspaper lay safely burning his secret in the fire. He had to stay hidden and these carnies were all he had…for the time being.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," The Doctor approached Tony. "It must be hard not knowing who you are."

"Yes it's terribly frustrating."

The Doctor closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate very hard. He made some noises as if he was mediating then he began to speak. "I can see a name, its Shepherd, Anthony Shepherd. They call you Tony." Tony got shivers at the old man accuracy. "You used to do good works I understand. Something about a charity I think." Tony became dizzy with anxiety at what else the old man could uncover about his sordid past. The old man looked at him for confirmation. Tony squinted his eyes and pretended this was new knowledge to him.

"Yes, Tony Shepherd rings a bell for sure." He took a breath. "Wow this, you, this, it really works. Was there anything else you discovered?" He asked suspicious that the old man might be on to him.

"You must understand that this is an ancient technique. I'm extremely rusty." They shared a laugh, Tony a nervous one. "No, there was absolutely nothing." Tony bit his lip and swallowed hard. The old man eyed him.

"That's fascinating stuff. It really is, I must say." The Doctor got up to leave. Tony rose with him. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Not at all, not at all." The Doctor replied.

Tony had over heard the words first to five and his curiosity peaked as to what it meant. He went to Anton first but the man didn't give him anything he could really understand so he asked Valentina. The Doctor, her father, seemed to be under a lot of stress.

He laid on the charm and played with her hair. "Hey listen, I've been meaning to ask you about your father. He seems to be in a terrible state, you know? Now is it a financial thing? Is it money?

"I don't know."

Caressing her cheek with his fingerless gloves he added; "Because if it is, you know I can help out in that area."

"I don't know."

He moved closer to her and asked; "Or is it the show perhaps?"

"I don't care about the show anymore."

He took her face in both hands. "Or what about the police?"

"Bring on the police. I'm sick of living like this."

Hmmm, he thought to himself. "Oh really? he smiled some. Aren't you a little toughie?" He became serious and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and looked into her beautifully wide set eyes. Looking into his face she was absolutely bewitched. His hands held her still and he smiled faintly before kissing. His kiss was slow and sensual. Her hands lifted to his and felt their way up his arms till her hands were behind his neck pulling him closer.

Anton approached Valentina making sure Tony wasn't around and said, "I don't trust him."

"You don't have to trust him, she said not looking up at him."

"Yes I do, especially when he's staring at you."

"Let him stare."

"Just what is it? What is it about him that you seem to fancy so much?"

"He seems nice-"

"He seems nice," Anton mocked in a high pitched voice. "He is a con. You saw how he lied to all those people so easily. He's a con artist. Or are you impressed by that? Do you find him attractive because he's bad news?"

She looked to him. "No I," he cut her off.

"Or do you just think he's good looking?"

Glaring at him she said; "how dare you, you miserable sack…" His insane accusations completely caught her off guard and it was all she could do to not beat the snot out of him right then and there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Valentina. I just thought you had better taste then that," he said condescendingly.

"Get out," she said in a low voice. "Get out of here before I slap that sour look off your jealous sad delusional face."

He turned before he left. "Mark my words, if you trust him you'll be on the other end of his shenanigans. He'll play you as he does with every one else in the crowd and then make a clean getaway. Then what will you do?"

Valentine snarled and rushed towards Anton who fled quickly shutting the door behind him. Val felt heady with anger and want to punch Anton out but thought it better to get her breathing under control as she was starting to feel dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony helped out the show so he could stay hidden, make money and be near Valentina. They put all their money together and agreed to change the look of the show to something more modern and much nicer looking. In no time at all they where performing at places they've never been at, nicer places. Making more money then they've ever made. And Tony took front and center sharply dressed in a white suite with a white long nose Mardi Gras mask.

"Come," he said as he pulled her along. "Take walk with me."

She laughed and asked; "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"An air of mystery." He smiled. They walked a few blocks and a festival came into view. As they got closer they heard loud music being played and saw tents set up selling all manner of things. They walked arm in arm exploring all the street festival had to offer. There were kiosks of food, jewelry, incense, decorative crafts, and other novelty items including masquerade themed masks.

They neared the place where the music was being played. He led her to the midst of the crowd. She smiled and laughed as he spun her out and brought her back to him. "I heard ladies like a man who can dance. Do you agree?"

"Absolutely," she smiled. They danced side to side and in circles. He twirled her about and brought her back to him. Unbeknownst to her, they became quite a spectacle. The crowd formed a circle around them and watched. They danced for a few more songs and when she became aware the crowd was watching them she blushed hotly. He led her off the dance floor and they walked along the tents and saw all there was too see. He lead her to a nearby tent and said; "Be right back sweetheart," and left.

She looked around at all the people and suddenly she was approached by a tall man. "Hey Miss, come dance with me."

"No thanks." She tried not to look at the gothic beauty to long.

He looked up through his lashes. "You know you want to," he smirked.

She blushed. "No I don't."

"Sure you do." He flashed her a smile so brilliant that when he pulled her along she didn't protest. He clasped his hands behind her back and held her to him. She let herself look at him and instantly adored the way his pale blue eyes contrasted with is jet black hair. "The name's Tom. Tom Hiddleston."

"Valentina. Or Val."

"Valentina is so beautiful I could not bear to part with a single syllable of it." Her breath caught in her throat at the enchanting complement he had just given her. "Only in town for the festival or do you live here?"

"Um, I live here," she said still recovering from his complement.

"As do I but only for another month or 2. After that I'll be moving the states to work. Right now I frequent the coffee shop on the corner of 5th and main. Do you know where that is?"

"Oh yes."

"Good." He smiled some. "Where do you stay?" She turned away from him not wanting to tell him she was a carnie and lived out of a large trailer that doubled as a stage for her and her friends. He took her chin and turned her to face him.

"No, no. Don't do that. Look at me. You don't have to feel ashamed or embarrassed." He replaced his hand around her waist.

"I- my friends and I have a stage show. We travel. We're carnies. We have a trailer," she said not aware of anything but the stranger who held her close. Tony stood beside them and cleared is throat.

"How interesting in this day and age," he commented.

Tony proceeded with, "I see you found a friend."

"How do you like it?" Tom asked.

"I-I don't. I used to, now I'm just getting sick of it all."

"Valentina," Tony said.

Tom simply ignored Tony and Val was amiss to everyone else around her except for Tom.

"Hey, I'd like my girl back now if you don't mind," he said harder, quite annoyed at being ignored.

"Do you wish to go back?" He said looking directly in her eyes.

"I, uh," she stumbled. Tony boldly reached between them and took Valentina's hand off the stranger's shoulder, tearing her out of the trance she seemed to be in.

"Oh, Oh my god Tony I'm-" she struggled flustered. She couldn't think of a single thing to say as he walked away with her arm tightly in his. The stranger looked on, concerned.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you already find someone else?" She didn't think anything serious of the remark. She thought he was kidding.

They walked around a building and out of sight where he leaned her against the wall and put a hand on the side of her head.

"What was that?" He asked looking at her pointedly.

Confused she asked, "what, was what?"

"What was what?" He rolled his eyes. "That thing you had going on back there with Mr. Charming." She looked down unsure of what to say. Normally she'd fire back with something when back into a corner but she could think of nothing. "You're doing it again," he said disdainfully. She looked up at him really at a loss of what she was doing again.

"Doing what again?" He squinted at her. But then she thought of something. "I'm yours?" She asked in the form of a question. "Am I?" She had not heard those words when he spoke them but from the way he was acting it would seem to be true. He looked hard at her. "Tony…" She put her hand on the side of his face. "I thought I was just a fling, just a bit of fun to you." His look softened. He took her hand and put it to his chest.

"I'm here because I want to help you." He nodded his head. "I'm here because I'm…fond of you." She smiled.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there." She became serious. "I said no. I tried to say no," she said getting flustered. "I couldn't say no." That angered him.

"You couldn't say no? Hmm?" He dropped his hands down on her shoulders then moved them to her neck. "Couldn't say no? Huh?" She brought her arms up between his and pushed them away. As quick as lightening he pinned an arm to her side. With a hand on her neck his lips crashed into hers. She thought she should stop this. Something about it didn't feel right. She tried to stop it. She moved her body against his and he only pushed her tighter against the wall. She gave in realizing she didn't want to stop it. This tall stranger that she barely knew was showing a side of him she hadn't yet seen. A side of him she knew she shouldn't be so enthralled with. She gave in and kissed him back just as passionately. His hand moved lower and made her heart beat faster. Lower still he moved to a place she'd never been touched. She shivered and moaned feeling his hand tease the under side of her bosom. He took his lips from hers and said, "You'll say no to everyone but me."

Her eyes where half lidded and her body growing hotter by the second. "Yes Tony, yes," she responded.


	3. Chapter 3

It was near dark when they got back from the festival. Anton stood there with his arms folded with a pouty jealous look on his face. He observed the 2 walking back from where ever they were. She was smiling and laughing and he was holding onto her tight. He watched them for awhile. Then after watching Tony leave, Anton went to talk to Valentina in the trailer.

"I'm telling you he's a con artist."

She looked at him and was instantly annoyed. "You said that already," she said angrily.

"And I'm telling you he doesn't feel a bit of shame or guilt." She rolled her eyes. "I look out for you!" He shouted desperately.

"But I'm not yours to look out for!" She returned angrily.

"You need looking after."

"I despise that notion. I need no such thing."

"Valentina, don't be- don't be blind. You don't know who or what he is."

"Now you're just being presumptuous," she said with out looking at him.

"I still don't get it about him. When he looks at you it looks like he's looking right through you. He seems to have an answer for everything. And people believe him because he's slippery. He's a clever, insincere shark that wants to take you away from me."

"Oh no," she whispered rushing towards him. "That it's." He turned on his heel and stepped out the door. She shoved him and he stumbled. She gripped the back of his jacket and spun him around causing him to fall to the ground. "He's lively, when I'm with him it's like electricity coursing through me. You're why I want to get out of here. You're painfully dull!" She shouted at him. "He is clever, making our show better then it's ever been! We and by we I mean you, are just mediocre. And your trash talk about him is making you look like a fool." She rounded him. "He's charismatic and you're entirely desperate! Her voice dripped with venom. You're increasing desperation to discredit Tony repels me even more with each passing day." She turned and walked away satisfied and heady.

Tony chuckled darkly and stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't want to, uh; interrupt that thing you had going on over there." He snickered again.

She looked cross. "It's not funny."

He took her by the shoulders and said, "It was a little bit funny."

"You're right." She smiled. "It was."

"And how do you feel?"

She hesitated. "Shamelessly great." He took her into his arms and grinned handsomely over her shoulder.

Out of frustration and concern Anton went to Doctor Parnassus to discuss Valentina and Tony.

"I mean we don't even know who the guy is. We don't know what he is. I mean he has been lying. He's a perfect con. He proved that the first time he worked with us. He's slippery. I'm telling you he's slippery. And he likes Valentina. Do you hear me?"

"Yes yes, I hear you," said Doctor Parnassus. "He might not be the best thing for her but it's not our decision. We have to let her have experiences of her own and hopefully she will learn from them."

"Well I'm not going to let her. I keep trying to tell her-"

"I understand you want to save her from him but telling her to stay away from him will only drive her further away."

"Don't you want to save her?"

"Save her from what dear boy?"

"From, from getting hurt," he said frustratingly.

"Don't just assume you know the man. You don't."

"That's what I'm trying-"

"Just leave them alone. There's nothing you can do. She'll be at the age of consent in just a few days. It's her decision. There's nothing any of us can do."

"I can't accept that. I won't."

Given her 16th birthday was fast approaching, her father, the Doctor, finally told her the rest of the story. The story if how the man received youth again to be able to woo the woman he loved. Her father was that man. It was a deal with the Devil and the Devil required any of his children that he would father when they reached the age of 16. He finally told her the story was real which meant in two days time she was doomed.

Tony heard shouting and found Valentina throwing rocks against a nearby abandoned building.

"It's a lie! It's a lie!" She cried.

Tony ran over to her. "Hey, hey what are you doing?" He tried to grab her arms but she pulled away. "Calm down. What is it? Talk to me."

"Just leave me alone!" she said hopelessly.

"No," he said taking her wrists in his hands. She struggled in his grip. "Come here, come here. What is wrong?"

"I hate him! He's a liar!"

Putting both hands on the sides of her face he said, "Valentina look at me. Who's a liar?"

"It was all a lie!"

"What? The Imaginarium? What are you talking about?"

"We can't even run away!" She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Can't even run away from what? You want to run away from this?" He ran his finger through her hair and stroked her head. "I can take you somewhere, alright? I can get you out of this darkness, he nodded. I'll take you to the light, alright? I'll take you somewhere beautiful. Just you and me. Trust me, trust me, it will be perfect. I promise."

Tony finally hears the story of the very real consequences of a person making the right choice or the wrong choice when they are in the Imaginarium. You get the easy way in which case the Devil takes your soul. Or you take the mysterious more challenging route.

So Tony, with all of his talent, made sure the Doctor was the first with 5 souls, gaining Valentina's freedom.

Valentina lead Tony to a private spot under a bridge. Unbeknownst to them, Anton followed and watched, jealous, sad and angry.

She laid down and took Tony's hand and pulled him atop her. "Kiss me Tony," she said. "Kiss me." Her hands went to his neck and tugged on his hair. Putting her lips to his ear she said; "I want to make you feel good Tony. Tell me what to do." He rolled, sitting her on top of him. He loosened her clothing around the shoulders. Suddenly he flipped so he was on top. She laughed in excitement. He looked into her eyes and he worked the fabric off of her, revealing the sensitive skin. He licked up and down her generous curves melting her beneath him and she gave herself to him for the first time that night.

"I think maybe I love you Jack."

"I love you too Valentina," he said.

"We should be together, she continued. "Get married, make babies."


	4. Chapter 4

The next night she waited under the bridge for Tony. Hearing footsteps, Valentina looked up thinking it was him but it was Anton instead. She made a face. He boldly said, "He's a con artist. He'll ruin you. Stop doing this."

"I'm not stopping anything." She looked up defiantly. "I take that back, I'm stopping this conversation."

He put his arm on the wall beside her. "You can't do that you can't block me out." Neither of them heard Tony walk up to them.

"If she can't stop this conversation then I will…mate." He looked at Anton and grinded his teeth. His face twitched.

"Go Anton," Valentina said. "Go." Anton nervously eyed Tony and backed off. Tony remained standing there wound tight like a rubber band.

"How often does he say those things?" He asked softly. Valentina fell over her words not wanting to tell him, not wanting him to feel bad, and not wanting him to feel unwelcome. "How often!" He shouted. She flinched. He shoved her against the wall and kissed her, her senses reeling. "Look at me sweetheart," he whispered into her cheek, "How often does he say those things?" And she answered.

Later that night they were curled up in their special spot under the bridge. "When Tony, when will we leave this place?" He replied with;

"Soon sweetheart…soon," and kissed her with all the passion she longed for. They spent the night there sometimes or most of it.

Tony stole a cell phone and punched in the numbers of someone he knew would help him out. Someone with connections to the States. Common business rivalries of the black market sort. Tony would simply have his talent moved to another country as the pope moves a pedophile to another parish. He'd get a new identity, lay low for awhile, and soon, everything would be well again in the world of Tony Shepherd.

Tony and Valentina walked side by side near the harbor. The parking lot was empty and the air was cool. Valentina sighed heavily as she saw Anton walking hurriedly up to them with a paper in his hand. "I did some light reading and I found this. You might be interested in it Valentina." He read the headline out loud. "Missing: Tony Shepard; disgraced head of children's charity suffer the little children. You're Tony Shepard. "

Tony got closer. "What, what is that?"

"The charity's a cover!" Anton declared. "The charity work is just a cover. He was arrested last week on charges of selling the organs of third world children, selling them to wealthy westerners! This proves it."

"Listen, I don't know what this is about," said Tony calmly. "It has to be some sort of slander. The papers come up with that kind of stuff all the time."

"What? He's lying!" Anton yelled. "You don't actually believe him do you Val?"

Tony outstretched his arms. "Come here Valentina, come to me."

"No! He's a liar! He's nothing but a liar! Like I told you, a clever con artist, insincere shark!"

"Come on. Name calling, really?" Tony questioned calmly. She looked to both of them unsure. "It's just slander. It's all slander. I would never do such a thing." Tony insisted. "Trust me," he said. She took a step toward Tony causing him to smirk.

"Shut up!" Anton yelled some more. He stomped his foot. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Tony lunged at him grabbing him by his face. "No! You shut up," he growled. Tony spun him and put him in a sleeper hold just as a van pulled up. Poor Anton could only helplessly watch as Valentina was pulled into the van. Within moments Anton passed out. Tony released him, breathing heavily. He watched the van speed off with an expression of concerned.

He looked around casually, seeing no one in sight, he drug Anton by his ankles to an uninhibited area. He flicked open a knife as he knelt down to the passed out man and whispered. "You…know far too much for your own good."

She had been kept in a room for what seemed like a day or two. She couldn't be sure. No one would talk to her and there was no clock in sight. She thought she was dreaming when he came through the door. "Ah Valentina," he said. She sprung up grabbing him and holding onto him tight. "Tony," she breathed his name.

"I missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." She held him happily, thinking she'd get out of there but there was an unease at his very presence in this situation.

"Tony, thank god you're here. Get me out of here. How did you find me?"

"No not Tony," he corrected. "It's Gabriel now. Gabriel Verona."

"What? I don't understand."

"Oh come now," he said eerily. "Don't you remember?"

She stared at him. "No, no."

"What Anton said?" He had an expression resembling remorse, but it was only regret at being caught. "Sometimes things don't work out the way we planned. But then," he smirked, "I wouldn't have met you."

"No, no." She gasped. She remembered that he always wore the mask for shows and when they had gone out, now she knew why. Now it finally made sense. He was hiding from the police. "No it can't be true. Why, why would you do this?"

"It's just business as usual, sweetheart."

"No, not that, this."

"Oh, you mean you." He smiled wildly. "Through all the shows and the costumes, you were the highlight, of my ordeal," he said as he put his hands on her upper arms. "You were so willing," he put his finger under her chin and continued; "so beautiful, so interested in little old me."

"Get away from me. That was before I knew you were a monster." She turned her face away.

"No, come here." He took her by the sides of her face and said; "now we can start over, just like you wanted to. I took you away from that horrible place;" he nodded, "just like you asked me to. No, not asked, begged." He licked his lips.

"I don't want any of that from you!" She said successfully wrenching his hands off her. Then she tried to push past him. "I want to go back home now. Tony, I want to go back to the show."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She fought wildly to get past him so he tripped her and she fell on the floor. He then knelt beside her holding her hand tightly in his. Using her hand, he pushed her back. "You where all, over, me, he said as he climbed on top of her." He brought his head down to her chest and up to her neck inhaling her scent. Her breathing quickened and she tensed up. "See, I like you. You were so insecure at first, thinking you were just a bit of fun for me but no. I like you, I really do." She tried to get up but he just pinned both hands above her head.

"You won't get away with this! You won't. You won't!" She said starting to feel desperate.

"Oh, I think I will. See, in this business, there is lots of money and lots of protection." He leaned down, his face inches from hers. "The first night you let me have you, you made quite an impression," he smirked evilly. "And I didn't exactly disappoint either."


End file.
